New found family a continuation
by LisaW1967
Summary: this story takes place after Bridget and Brian's wedding and how Brian truly becomes a Camden THIS A CONTINUING 7TH HEAVEN WHAT ABOUT BRIAN CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**After the honeymoon and back to reality**

Brian and Bridget settled into there new routine as husband and wife they were looking for a house not only for themselves but Matt and Sarah too Mary and Carlos and the kids went back to New York with in a months time they Brian and Bridget and Matt and Sarah had through Bridget's help found the homes they had been searching for and the homes were within 2 blocks of one another.

They were also within a mile from Eric and Annie's home and the church. Matt and Sarah settled nicely into the practice with Dr Hastings and Matt and Sarah relented and let Rosina watch the boys for now.

Brian was doing phenomenally well at KC Gaming. Winning account after account, he became the fastest young exec in the company. Over the next few months Brian completely healed and was given a clean bill of health and was able to drive again there was no permanent damage

A few months later Bridget's morning sickness was over and she was had a big tummy now. She was 7 and a half months but felt as though she was already at 9 months She was on her way to see Matt at his office

Brian called her. "Hey honey how are you feeling?" he asked her

"Like a beached whale. You know Brian pretty soon, I won't be able to drive I can barely fit behind the steering wheel now."

"Where are you headed off to I thought you only were working this morning and had the afternoon off.?" Brian asked her.

"Remember I have that doctors appointment with Matt this afternoon, I think he is going to do another ultrasound."

" Hey Let me see if I can get out of the meeting with Natasha and I will take you. I will call you in five minutes OK" Brian said.

Brian changed his meeting with Natasha until the next day and called Bridget from the car and told her he was on his way. He picked her up a short time later and helped her into the car. They got to the appointment a little early.

Sarah was finishing with a patient and was in the waiting room. "Hi guys, Are here to see Matt?" She asked

"Yup" Brian said " we are a little early She stayed there and chatted with them until her husband came out to grab them for Bridget's appointment. Matt brought them to the exam room the ultrasound equipment was already on the room The Nurse got Bridget's Vital signs and weight Matt frowned when he saw that Bridget's weight was not where he wanted it she should be gaining more weight than she had been especially carrying twins

He decided he would mention it after she got changed so Both he and the nurse stepped out so Brian could help Bridget undress in the paper gown thing she needed to put on with in a few minutes Matt was back. "I want to do an internal exam first to make sure everything is as it should be."

He proceeded with the exam and everything was fine her cervix was closed.

"Now to do the ultrasound. Matt told them "If we can do you want to know the sex of you babies since the twins are fraternal and not identical, you could have both the same gender or one of each."

Brian looked at Bridget and asked " Do we want to know?"

Bridget shook her head yes. then she said "If you can see we would like to know."

Matt did the ultrasound examined both and got pictures too all the standard measurements. and went back to the first one Baby a

"You see that?" he zoomed in on a particular area It was very obvious" this one is most definitely a boy,"

Brian and Bridget hugged each other. He worked at trying to see Baby B. It took awhile but finally he got a got to see what he needed to see he was able to see the tiny internal organs and could see her ovaries,

"OK" Matt said Baby B is a definitely a girl"

Brian sat back on the chair "Wow one of each" he looked at his beautiful wife and saw her tear stained cheeks

" I am so happy Brian"

Then Matt with a concerned look on his face said "Bridget there is a concern I do have which I mentioned on you last visit, You need to gain more weight"

" I am as big as a whale she replied you want me to gain more" You may be gaining in size because of they babies' growth but not in weight which means you are loosing you own body mass I am going to have you see a nutritionist I will set something up for you"

" I will keep on her too" Brian said Bridget then said "not to change the subject but I know that we want to tell everyone"

" I have an idea" Brian said "After you and Sarah are done working come over with the boys. We will have to have a family get together to celebrate and so we can tell everyone what we are having."

"Well you know Sarah knows you are having an ultrasound today, I won't be able to keep it a secret from her she will just look in the chart she is one of your doctors too" Matt laughed

"Of course she can know but the two of you keep it to yourselves until we tell everyone tonight ok" Brian said

They left the clinic and both Brian and Bridget were on their cell phones making phone calls to invite family and friends to their house. They stopped at the grocery store on the way home to get supplies for a the party. Even though they lived in California and it stayed warm most of the time mid October gets chilly in the evening but they figured they it would still be ok to have some of the party outside anyway. Brian like having a yard and wanted to use his new toy THE BIG GRILL they bought when they moved in.

They got home and started to prepare for everyone's arrival it was about 3 pm when there was a knock at the door. Brian opened the door. It was Brian's parents and along with Sam and David.

"Hey your early" Brian said with a surprise in his voice.

"Not to early I hope Annie said. "

"Of course not" Bridget replied. "We would love the help" Sam and David asked if they could go outside and play Basketball Brian opened the door to let them out.

"So what's this end of the week get together for anything in particular going on is there something you have to tell us?" Eric asked.

Brian just grinned and Bridget giggled "

"I knew it" Annie said "You had an appointment with Matt today. Spill it."

"We really wanted to wait until everyone was here before we said anything" Brian said

"We can tell them Bri" Bridget said then looked at Annie and Eric " You have to promise not to say anything and let us tell everyone else when they rest of them get here."

Eric and Annie said in unison, "We promise"

"I had another ultrasound today and we found out the gender of each baby" Bridget said ,

Then Brian added "Matt told us the babies are fraternal not identical, which I had to have him tell me what the heck that even meant I didn't know there was a difference any way we are having one of each a boy and a girl isn't that spectacular."

Eric and Annie hugged them both and then Eric asked them "I know that you have been discussing names any idea what you are going to call them yet"

Annie then said "Eric its a bit soon for that they have 2 and a half months left."

"Actually Bridget and I already had some names and we are pretty certain we have them picked out" Brian said.

There was a bit of a pause, then Eric finally spoke up "Well, are you going to tell us or do we have to guess or worse are you going to make us wait until they are born."

" Should we tell him Bridget or do we wait until they are born?"

"No we have to tell them, as long as they don't say anything I really want to tell them, I would at least like their opinion." Bridget said "We are fairly certain they we are going with the names Ethan Matthew and Emma Rose, what do you think?"

"Emma and Ethan that's precious" Annie said, "I love the names" Eric agreed also.

Eric helped Brian get the stuff ready for the party outside and Brian also took several breaks to play some hoops with Sam and David. Meanwhile Annie and Bridget started with the food inside By dinner time everyone had arrived and they said grace and sat down to eat

Bridget didn't eat too much and Brian noticed she wasn't eating much again "Your not eating"

Bridget looked at Brian and rolled her eyes at him "I have no room, the babies are pushing against my stomach there is no room for food"

"You have to eat sweetheart" He replied

"I know I do,but what I have decided to do is pick at food all day long so I will get the correct amount of food just not in big meals ok, when I see the nutritionist I will come up with a plan on how best to do that."

He kissed her on the nose and begrudgingly he let the discussion about her lack of eating for now be tabled. After the dishes from dinner were cleared Bridget and Annie brought out dessert, once everyone was seated again and eating, Brian stood up and motioned for Bridget to come and stand by his side. Brian began with a huge grin on his face

" Well as everyone knows by now its old news we are having twins, but today we found out that they are fraternal and we now know the gender of each baby. We just thought you would all like to know."

Before he could finish Bridget blurted out" we are having a boy and a girl one of each"

Everyone erupted in cheers and hugs, the rest of the evening went by quickly by about 8:30 the only ones who had remained were Matt and Sarah, Noah and Jacob had by this time passed out on the couch.

" Hey Bridget, I forgot to mention I scheduled you with a nutritionist tomorrow at 3 pm if that is ok" Matt told her

" Yeah that is fine" Matt gave her all the information and then both he and Sarah picked up the sleepy boys and went home. She went to the nutritionist the following day and got a good idea of the diet she should be eating and he gave her a program that would have her eating 6-8 small meals a day which helped her tremendously.

The weeks went by a lot slower than Bridget had wanted and Matt was happy with her weight gain although she wasn't, she felt as big as a house and she was having a hard time moving around. it was now mid November 3 am in the morning the babies were so active she didn't know how they even had the room to move around in her tummy but they sure did. She was trying to get comfortable her moving around woke Brian.

" Still can't sleep huh" Brian asked her

" Not with the way these babies are moving around I can't" she replied.

Brian lovingly rubbed her tummy and spoke ever so softly to the babies he. "Hey in there don't you know your mommy is trying to sleep"

He was so amazed watching them move inside her. He had seen pregnant women before, especially his sister Nicole and he was around during Deena's pregnancy but never so up close and it was so amazing because these were his babies this time. After a little while they seemed to settle and Bridget was finally able to fall asleep. He was afraid to stop rubbing her tummy because they may start to move around again, and he knew his wife needed to sleep. He finally drifted off to sleep himself.

Annie and Nicole had been busying themselves getting everything ready for a surprise baby shower. Nicole was so happy for Brian, she knew he would make a terrific father, he was so good with Bella and pretty much all he other nieces and nephews even though somehow Brian doubted his parenting skills.

Two Saturdays before Thanksgiving would be the day of the shower, they figured that they could get her over to the Camden's under the guise of having her help with holiday preparations. They had hoped they didn't wait to long. Her due date was 12/05 and twins usually came early.

The day of the shower came. Bridget really had no idea and was shocked when Brian got her there.

Most of the cars had parked next door at Kevin and Lucy's house so she had no idea that anyone was even at her in laws house and the Camden's house was packed. When she waled in with Brian they all yelled " Surprise" and Bridget burst into tears.

Her heart was filled with so much happiness she couldn't contain it. " Well now I know why Brian has been putting off taking me shopping for the nursery we only have the basics, I should have known about this knowing how this family is but I really had no idea" she said in amazement. The shower went very smoothly and with all the gifts and furniture it took everyone's car, truck and all other vehicles to get the stuff to their home.

During the next week or so Brian with the help of his mom and Matt they pretty much got the nursery put together. the week before Thanksgiving Bridget was very antsy she made sure she had her bags packed for the hospital and put it in the car just in case.

**Thanksgiving**

Bridget woke up earlier than usual she felt very crampy today as she and stood up

Brian woke up and said "Wow you look like you dropped. Your tummy is practically between your legs honey."

" I know and boy are they pressing on my bladder" she said as she hurried into the bathroom she asked Brian from the bathroom "What time are we suppose to be at your parents"

" Well we can go there at anytime but dinner will be at 2ish mom said"

" I think we should go there earlier so I can help out your mom. You can go watch the wildcats, I know your dad wanted to go to the high school and watch them play football. I think Matt, Kevin and Simon were suppose to be going too"

" Not to put a damper on things Bridget, but how much can you actually help? You can barely move"

"I can at least sit at the table and cut up veggies and peel potatoes or something I am not completely useless" She laughed.

They arrived at the Camden's a little before 9:30. The guys left taking both Sam and David and Noah and Jacob to the game Lucy came in with Savannah as they were leaving.

The door bell rang around 11 am it was Nicole with Bella. She put Bella in the play yard with Savannah in there to keep her occupied and the women proceeded to get the food prepared. The phone rang it was Mary she had called to say Happy Thanksgiving. she and Carlos were not able to get out to California because her pregnancy was to advanced to fly she was due shortly after Bridget.

Bridget was still not feeling well still very crampy every so often, but she didn't want to say anything yet because she didn't want to wreck the holiday.

She was peeling the potatoes sitting next to Sarah when a much stronger pain hit her and took her breath away, She tried to hide it. but Sarah caught her reaction to the pain.

" Are you ok" she asked "

" I am fine" I have just been a little crampy today. She tried to shhhh Sarah, but Sarah being an OB/GYN herself and one of her doctors knew that Bridget could deliver at anytime and had been surprised she hadn't already, given she was having twins.

Sarah quietly asked Bridget to go into the other room so as not to alert the other family members yet.

" How long have you been having the pains"

"I woke up crampy" Bridget replied

"I know stairs are a bit hard for you but lets go upstairs so I can take a look at you and see if you are dilated and from now on we need to time the contractions. As they were had gotten upstairs the guys got home from the game and went in the back door all cheering that the Wildcats had won.

Sarah told Bridget " Go and Lay down on mom and dad's bed I will be right in"

Then Sarah called for Matt to come upstairs.

"What's up" Matt asked

"I think Bridget has gone into labor" she replied "If you want to check her I will go and get your bag from the car" Sarah said

Sarah went to go get Matt's bag and Matt walked into his parents bedroom where Bridget was laying.

She looked at Matt, "You didn't tell Brian yet did you?"

"Not yet let's get you checked first. He got her ready to be checked and as he positioned her

Sarah came in the door with a panicked Brian. " oh my god are you ok honey?" he said as he sat on the bed beside her

"So far I am ok but I think our Thanksgiving plans have changed."

Matt checked her cervix, "You are 2 Cm dilated" he said "lets keep track of the contractions how far apart are they. Sarah looked at her watch. "well the last one she had was 12 minutes ago downstairs "as she was saying that another pain ripped through Bridget

" Oh my God I can't believe how much this hurts" Bridget said through Gritted teeth. Just then a gush of water came from Bridget and then a second Gush. both of her waters broke, Sarah spoke up "well looks like it is time to go to the Hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanksgiving day continued**

Brian helped Bridget get up and go down stairs in a rush. Bridget was a bit upset she didn't want to ruin the holiday.

Brian reassured her "you are not ruining the holiday don't be silly this is an awesome thing our babies are coming."

The rest of the family heard the commotion from them as Brian was helping her down the stairs with Matt and Sarah directly behind them

"What's going on?" Annie asked "

"Well mom" Matt said "I think you are going to have to save us the food. Can you watch the Boys for us? We have to go to the hospital."

Everyone wanted to go with them but Brian insisted they stay and finish the meal and just bring it to the Hospital later, They begrudgingly agreed well all but Annie who insisted on going to the hospital, she left Lucy Nicole and Ruthie to finish cooking the meal.

**The Hospital**

By the time they got to the hospital the contractions were 7 minutes apart and very strong. She got to the room. Brian got her settled and Matt came in to check her

"Well you are 4 cm dilated now do you want an epidural?"

"Oh Yes please right now this very second." she stated as another contraction hit her

A short time later the anesthesiologist came in and gave her the epidural, which gave her immediate relief. Brian watched on the monitor as Matt did another ultrasound,

"Well both babies are with their head down, do you want to do this Vaginally?" he asked

"Well I want to at least try it that way I really don't want a c section if I don't have too." Bridget told him

Annie sat next to Brian as Bridget dozed off

"Do you really think she will be ok mom" Brian asked nervously

Annie hugged him, " She will be fine honey don't worry.

Brian was amazed that Bridget was sleeping through her contractions he saw the monitor Bridget was having another one and Bridget was still asleep " I am glad she had the epidural she didn't even feel this last one and it looked like a big one." Brian said

**Back at the Camden's**

By about 4 pm they were all done with the meal and every one was clearing the food they made sure they packed enough and put in in coolers to take to the hospital.

Lucy saw Eric get off the phone "Was that mom is there any news yet dad." "Nothing yet. Eric told her "Bridget had an epidural and you mom said she is actually sleeping through the contractions"

Nicole asked " Did she say how far along she is or how much longer, "

Eric replied "all she said was Bridget is about 6-7 cm dilated."

"I really should be there, Brian was with me when I had Bella" Nicole said.

Kevin spoke up, Why don't you leave Bella and her diaper bag here we will watch her while you go to the hospital."

" You really don't mind gee thanks I will" A short while later Nicole headed to the hospital and arrived 15 minutes later.

**The Hospital**

Nicole got to the Hospital with coffee Bridget was still asleep,

Nicole said " I am glad Bridget is getting some sleep she will need this rest because she has a big job ahead of her soon she will need the sleep"

By about 7 pm Bridget who had been awake for a while was almost fully dilated.

"Oh Brian I am feeling horrible pressure"

" I thought you weren't feeling anything?" he replied

"She is probably ready to push" Nicole said

Just then Matt and Sarah came in the room along with Marjorie who would be the babies Pediatrician.

"Matt I think I have to push" Bridget told him.

"Don't push yet, let me check to see where you are first" Matt checked "Yup you are fully dilated,"

The epidural was decreased a bit so Bridget could push. "Ok Bridget focus on Brian do as he tells you I will give him instructions ok"

"Ok" she said

Matt gave Brian instructions the next contraction came

"Ok honey" Brian said take a deep breath and blow it out then again now a third and hold it and push 1,2,3,4,5... "

she pushed as he counted she repeated this process for 20 minutes as the 1st little head emerged "ok don't push just blow out they have to get the chord ok here comes the shoulders Ok one more push honey"

And out came baby number one, the girl Emma Rose Davis 6lbs 5 oz at 7:26 pm Brian cut the chord,Brian and Bridget both cried. A short time later the contractions started again 15 minutes later the 2nd little head emerged

"oh honey stop pushing the chord is around his neck Matt has to move it" Brian told her

She panted and grunted trying not to push until Brian told her to push again, a minute later Ethan Matthew Davis was born 6lbs 8oz 7:51 pm Brian cut his chord too as the babies were examined and cleaned up.

Bridget delivered the placenta's and was cleaned up. The new dad grinned ear to ear at his his 2 precious babies. He and Annie held the babies. The nurses placed the daddy hospital bands on Brian one for each baby and then put them mommy ones on Bridget.

Then once Bridget was ready, they placed both babies in her arms and she cried and kissed Brian

"I am so happy Bri they are so beautiful."

Annie then said, "They look so much like Brian."

Brian called the house Eric answered seeing it was Brian's cell "Finally you are calling Brian we have been on pins and needles any news ?"

"yes" he replied " they have arrived and Bridget is holding both of them,Emma was first 6lbs 5 oz then Ethan was a little while later at 6 lbs 8 oz Bridget and the babies are fine Everyone can come down to the hospital for a little while anyway but then my wife will need her rest she has had a very busy day" he said as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

She smile up at him then said "I may be tired but I am even more hungry tell him to Please bring food" she laughed as she said it.

Shortly thereafter the whole family arrived to see the new additions to the family bringing with them the food .As they were visiting Brian stepped out to talk to Marjorie, as he was speaking with her, Adam, Dave and Deena arrived. They had been aware of Bridget's labor because Marjorie had been with them when she had gotten the call to go to the hospital because she was the pediatrician on call so she would need to be there when they were born.

Dave slapped Brian on the back "Congrats DAD how's it feel"

"There are no words to be able to even begin to tell you how I feel." Brian told him. "Man but its soo great and I am beyond happy"Brian replied

He then stepped aside to let them into Bridget's room. As Deena walked by she gave Brian a huge hug "I am so happy for you both.

Then Adam gave him a slap on the back. "So you are a Dad now wow. so domesticated."

Everyone ooohed and ahhhhed over the babies and took turns holding them while Bridget, Brian, Annie Matt, Sarah and Nicole ate the Thanksgiving food that was brought.

" I think this is the best food I ever ate. Its nice to be able to actually eat it now that my stomach as the room" Bridget said.

After they finished eating Brian said "I will be right back Bridget ok" Brian ran down to the car to get the bags that he had forgotten to bring in when they first arrived.

By the time he came back up Matt was insisting that his patient needed rest and he was ushering them out it was about 9:15 anyway and visiting hours were over pretty much anyway. The babies were in the nursery being given a full exam and would be brought back in when that was done

Matt sat down next to Brian "I will be around for a while I called uncle Hank and switched shifts so I am on call, I did that when we got here I figured since I was going to be here anyway I might as well. Sarah went home with the boys and Matt left the room a short while later he had another patient to check on.

A little while later the babies where brought back in they were fussy and hungry.

The nurse asked Bridget "are you going to breast or bottle feed"

"I am going to attempt anyway to try to breast feed"

The nurse helped Bridget position each baby on either side of Bridget so she could try to feed them at the same time. After a few tries each baby was able to latch on. Brian has tears in his eyes as he watched in amazement as he wife fed them from her own body.

"What a miracle they are, its so amazing to watch you feed them" he stood up and leaned in to kiss her. " I love you so much Bridget"

Brian helped her burp them and change them they nestled into their bassinets and fell asleep a short time after. Brian crawled next to Bridget and held her. "The last time we were at the hospital you were crawling into bed with me" Brian said in a tired voice

"I remember" she said as she stroked his hair she loved running her fingers through his hair. It had fully grown in and it was the same length as Matt's now and pretty much the same style They always went together when they got their hair cut, they made sure they got it done the same, so they could looks as much alike as possible so as to mess with people the only difference in appearance now is the fact that Brian was older and his hair was still lighter. She laughed quietly

"what's so funny" he asked

"Oh nothing I was just thinking" she replied

"About what Bridget?" Just about how much you and Matt look alike and you cut your hair the same way on purpose the thought ran through my head as I was running my fingers through your hair just now. You two are so much alike its hard to believe you didn't grow up together you would never know it now."

"I love my family so much but especially Matt and Sarah the only person I feel closer to, is you Bridget. As much as I love Nicole and although we had been as close as we knew how and I have always had our friends I never had the family connection and the closeness, the way I do with Matt. and of course you"

" I have been thinking Brian, I know we haven't talked about it yet but how do you feel about making Matt and Sarah Godparents?"

He kissed her "I love the idea I just hope Nicole and the rest of my siblings don't feel jilted or anything but I want that too. He held her and they fell asleep. They were up feeding the babies a few hours later and every few hours after that.

The nurses came in around 7 am to get Bridget's vital signs unfortunately she was in a sound sleep when the nurse came in.

After she left Bridget said " Now I know how you felt when you were in the hospital being woken up every 5 minutes"

He just laughed at her. After the babies next feeding was done, the nurses brought the babies back to the nursery Then after Brian and Bridget ate breakfast Bridget used this opportunity to have Brian help her into the bathroom to take a shower,

"Ok I am going to get take a shower I feel really gross" Bridget said

"I will help and maybe I will hop in with you, But I know It will just be for a shower I will behave I know we can't do anything for quite awhile" Brian told her

Bridget undressed and got int the shower then said to Brian "I am not so sure you will want to shower with me I am bleeding really heavy honey"

He looked down He cringed a bit " Yeah maybe you are right you won't be mad or anything if I don't step in. I can still wash your back though" He helped her and then when she was done he took his shower.

Matt was still on call and Sarah had just dropped the boys off at her parents and decided to go to the hospital first to have breakfast with Matt before she went to the clinic.

At about 8:30 they headed to Bridget's room Matt wanted to check on her anyway. They walked by the nursery and saw that their new niece and nephew where in there getting a bath so they went in there first.

"Good Morning Dr Camden. Dr Glass" The nurse said

"How are our new niece and nephew" today he asked

"They are doing very well. He is especially feisty, I think they are getting hungry so they want their mama" the nurse replied.

"Well if you are done with them, We can swaddle them up and then Matt and I will bring them to Mrs Davis' room" Sarah said

They swaddled the babies and put them in their bassinets and wheeled them to Bridget's room they were starting to fuss as they entered the room. Brian walked over and hugged them

Matt then said "I think they are hungry, I wanted to examine you but I think you will need to feed them first. Matt pulled the curtain, "Do you want privacy while you feed them" he asked

Bridget laughed at him. "Your not serious, What do I have that you and Sarah haven't already seen"

everyone laughed Brian helped Bridget position each babies on each breast, the babies were getting good at latching on as soon as they were settled Brian sat back down right next to her in case she needed help and when they were ready to be burped.

"I still can't believe we made them Bridget. and that we are responsible for them now."

"I know I still feel kind of overwhelmed by it all" she replied I am so glad we have your family to help" she said as she looked over to Matt and Sarah.

"You know they are going to be spoiled rotten, especially by mom but we will help do that too" Matt said with a chuckle.

"We know you will always be their for us" Brian said then he looked at Bridget, "Should we ask them now?"

She shook her head yes. Brian looked over again to Matt and Sarah, "We were talking last night and we have something to ask the two of you." he paused for a moment and then continued "We have gotten so close over the past 9 months its hard to remember when we didn't know each other, Bridget and I want you both to be Emma and Ethan's Godparents."

"Wow I don't know what to say" Matt said he looked at Sarah she said "are you sure"

Bridget said "Oh yes we are very sure."

Matt and Sarah Smiled at each other then he said "We would be honored"

Bridget finished Nursing the babies Brian removed Ethan from her breast and he burped him while she burped Emma they each changed a wet and poopy diaper and instead of putting them in the bassinet handed them over the Matt and Sarah.

"Matt do you remember when Noah and Jacob were this small," Sarah asked

"It seems like such a long time ago we felt so unprepared and look at how well they are and how big they are now" He replied

Sarah looked up at the clock I wish I didn't have to leave but I have to be at the clinic soon"

She handed Ethan to Brian kissed him on the cheek, then went to hug Bridget. She went Back to Matt, kissed him and told him she would call him later and headed off. Matt then got up and put Emma in the bassinet,

"well while these little angels are asleep I suppose it is time examine mama."

The curtain was still pulled around the bed he positioned Bridget and examined her. "Everything looks fine" he said when he finished "I know you are concerned about the amount of bleeding but that's normal." I have to make my rounds now" he said reluctantly "then I am going to the doctors lounge to get some sleep as long as I don't have any more babies to deliver and so far nothing at the moment I will be back this afternoon." He then left.

Brian put Ethan in the bassinet and then lay on the couch in the room" Matt had the right idea about sleep" he said as he lay there.

"I am tired too I think I will take a nap" She said

They woke up a few hours later when the babies started to cry she nursed them again. She was getting into a really good routine with them Family and friends stopped by. At some point and she didn't know when, Brian had ordered flowers and balloons that were delivered in the afternoon as well as other gifts from family.

She had wished her family were more apart of her life she had spoke to both her brothers who were still stationed over seas. She would be happy with Camden' s they had become such a big part of their life, his adoptive father was still on the run from the embezzlement and his adoptive mom was having more of her episodes with them mental illness and was off somewhere in Mexico, as far as he knew anyway She knew it still bothered Brian although he didn't talk about it much. She knew that he was ok because of the Camden's. They were his family now the family he and Even Nicole had always wanted and they made Nicole feel as much a part of the family as she and Brian.

She was lost in thought when the nurse came in to discuss Ethan and whether or not he would be circumcised. They had both agreed since Brian wasn't they wouldn't have it done to Ethan.

Matt walked in on the discussion. He had already known Brian wasn't because of the care he had given him when he was hospitalized back in April. But never mentioned to him about it. "I am glad you are not having that done to Ethan I was going to ask you about it It was a bone of contention with Sarah and me about Jacob and Noah being she is Jewish although she is now Messianic Jewish they still believe in circumcision, but in the end she relented." Matt told them.

"so your not "Brian asked" Nope in fact non of the Camden's were and I know that mom and dad feel very strongly about the issue and it was a stipulation on your adoption that you were not to be circumcised." Oh by the way I was informed that the babies are doing really well you will be able to take them home tomorrow when you are all discharged."

The next morning Annie was dropped off by Eric once Sam and David were off to school, she wanted to help them get Emma and Ethan home. Unbeknown to them Eric, Lucy Kevin and Ruthie along with Deena along with the kids were at Brian and Bridget's to decorate the house with welcome home sign balloons, basically the works. There was a ton of food prepared so they wouldn't have to worry about cooking because with twins they certainly had their hands full.

Back at the hospital the babies were dressed and Bridget was dressed then the babies had their hospital photos done and all the paper work was signed Brian had run down to move the new mini van they had brought last month near the front entrance he then brought up the car seats and the babies were placed in the carriers.

The nurse brought a wheelchair for Bridget and Annie had one carrier and Brian had the other one, Matt caught up with them and took the the carrier with Emma in it from his mom and walked down with them. They were placed in the van and Bridget sat in the back with them and Brian and Annie were in the front Matt told them he would see them later and they headed for home.

As they pulled up to the house and into the driveway Brian's mouth dropped his yard was covered in welcome home signs and it's a boy and it's a girl signs balloons and everything

"They must have bought out the party store" he said in disbelief

Bridget just laughed as she stroked Emma cheek, "I am not the least bit surprised knowing your family.

The family was in the house when Larissa, Deena's daughter saw them pull up, "They're here she exclaimed"

They all went out to meet them and help Bridget and the babies and all their stuff in the house. They all stayed for a while ate and talked but Annie could see Bridget was getting tired and let everyone know it was time to go to let them rest, she stayed behind to help.

Bridget and Brian brought Emma and Ethan into their room and put them in their bassinets and Bridget lay down for a nap. When he was sure they were asleep he went back downstairs to help his mother. As he walked into the kitchen he said " Thanks mom for all your help"

" No problem that's what Grandma's are for and I love every minute of it"

he went and kissed her on the cheek and she noticed his eyes were watering, he wiped his eyes "Sorry I am doing that a lot lately I am worse than Bridget."

" Your a new dad its natural" she said.

Brian looked at the amount of food that was left over, he helped her put the remainder of of away. " We have enough food to feed an army" he said.

"well if you run out there is always enough family to help with the day to day chores of cooking and cleaning. You and Bridget are going to have your hands full with getting used to taking care Emma and Ethan, But don't worry you will have plenty of help I actually packed a bag so if you want I can stay While you get the hang of things, and to help especially with night time feedings once they are on a bottle."

" I think she is going to just breast feed or try too and not use formula" He replied.

"There is such a thing as a breast pump which I know she has because it was one of the gifts she got at the baby shower"Annie told him,

Brian blushed as his mom said it getting a pretty clear image of his wife.

Seeing his red face Annie said " Sorry Brian I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

" That's ok mom no problem, Anyway you are really going to stay here, but you have Dad and Sam and David to take care of I mean they are almost teenagers but they need you too,"

"They will manage, besides Grandmothers have soft spots for their grand-babies, just try and get rid of me." She laughed.

Brian went upstairs to check on Bridget and she had just finished feeding them and was putting Ethan in his bassinet.

She looked at Brian He could tell she was very tired.

"I think we both need a nap" he told her as he walked over to her leaned down and kissed her and then both babies.

" I think so to she replied. So he lay on the bed and pulled her down beside him and they quickly fell asleep. A little while later closer to dinner time the phone rang,

Annie answered it. "Davis residence ,

"Hi Annie its Nicole" she said with a lot of distress in her voice. Annie picked up on her tone right away,

"What's wrong, do you want to talk to Brian?" she asked

Nicole hesitated, " Maybe I should talk to you first, everything seems calm over there so I assume the TV hasn't been on and no one has seen the news, Boy an I glad Brian's number is unlisted or it would be ringing off the hook right now and that is definitely not what you need there with it being the first day that Bridget and the babies are home"

Nicole was just rambling on faster and faster getting herself upset and not making much sense.

"Whoa slow down Nicole" Annie stopped her in mid sentence "You haven't told me what was on the news and I hesitate to put the TV on if it would bother Brian I actually think they are taking a nap, so tell me whats going on,"

"Ok here goes my mother called she is in town"

"Oh I know Brian won't be too thrilled with that" Annie said

Even though she knew someone else raised Brian because they weren't really in his life she rarely thought of Brian's adoptive parents.

"It gets worse my mom being in town isn't the horrible part that's all over the news. She called me to tell me to turn on the TV My Dad tried to get back into the country under a false passport with his wife Valerie and they were caught they are in custody with the FBI its all over the place. TV and newspaper and some of the stories have gone viral on YouTube. I think I had better come over I just got Bella up from her nap. and I already talked to Deena and the cupcake shop she will cover for me so I don't have to go. She has seen the news too so she understands. Oh and my mom wanted to come over too but I told her I needed to talk to Brian first."

"I think that was good thinking on your part I am not sure how Brian is going to handle any of this. Annie said "If Brian comes down stairs do you want me to tell him or do you want me to wait.?"

"Its your call Annie but It may be better if I get there first until then take the phone off the hook so no one else calls I have your cell if I need to call you before I get there I will call that"

"Ok I will see you in a bit, I will also shut Brian's Cell off both of them are down here on the charger so they won't be disturbed" with that Annie hung up the phone then took it off the hook so no other calls would come in and sat down to think. She had been sitting there for a little while and was deep in thought. She hadn't heard Brian come downstairs.

When he bent down and kissed her on the cheek she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Wow a a bit jumpy mom sorry to scare you"

When she didn't say anything right away he became concerned "Whats wrong" he asked as he noticed the phone off the hook and went to hang it up.

"I think you should leave it off the hook for now" she told him

"It won't wake Bridget or the babies I turned the ringer off upstairs." he told her.

"Leave it off anyway. Your sister Nicole should be here any minute with Bella anyway."

"Oh that's great I thought she was working today"

Annie tried to change the subject "So are you hungry for dinner yet or are you still full from earlier?" Brian went to say something when there was a knock at the door it was Nicole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Nicole's arrival at Brian's**

"Hey sis" Brian said as he opened the door to let her in. He took a very cranky Bella out of her arms,

"She's teething that's why she is so fussy" she said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh and then what's your excuse" he laughed as he said it. Nicole didn't think it was funny in fact she had a rather sour look on her face.

Brian picked up on it immediately "Ok something is up first mom is all weird when I come downstairs and you show up the same. Spill it"

Annie put her had on Brian's shoulder. "You had better sit down" they walked into the Den

Nicole relayed the same information she had told Annie earlier then she grabbed the remote to put on the 5 O'clock news.

It was the top story. " Oh God" is all he said at first then he added I don't know if I want Bridget to know about this yet, Maybe tomorrow not today, not on her first day home."They all agreed.

Then Nicole asked "What do you want me to tell mom. She wants to see you meet Bridget and the babies."

He hugged Annie and looked at back at Nicole "This is who is my mom not her" she was never there for either of us I know she is mentally ill but she even let me down when I wanted her to be at my wedding, she never tried to contact me since then either." He said angrily "

Brian maybe you should see her In her own way she must love you too Annie told him as she turned his face towards hers "How could she not love you, because I know how much I love you, I know part of your feelings are out of loyalty but you can love us both I know she hurt you but as you said she has a mental illness."

He hugged her and put his head in his hands, "I don't know I can't think right now this whole thing is giving me a headache. I just can't deal with any of this now I think for the next day or so I am going to hide at home with Bridget." He said with a half smile on his face. "Thankfully I don't live in Venice Beach anymore I hope the media doesn't track me down in Glen Oak I don't want to deal with any of it. I suppose I should call Natasha Drew Monday and find out if this media storm because of my dad has effected KC Gaming negatively. Until then unless I have no choice I don't want to deal with it, today anyway."

While they continued to talk about the situation Brian's ears perked up as he heard the muted sound from behind his bedroom doors of one if not both of his babies crying. " I think that is my cue to head up stairs" he said

"Ok sweetheart. While you are up there We will throw some dinner in the microwave ok." Annie shouted up to him as he ran upstairs.

Nicole and Annie busied themselves with dinner while Brian was upstairs helping Bridget and as she finished feeding Ethan, Emma had just awoke and she passed off Ethan to Brian for him to burp and change him. She placed Emma on her breast and watched Brian as he finished the diapering.

He then sat on the rocker with Ethan. She noticed he was not himself much quieter than usual, and he wasn't as absorbed with the baby as he had been he just seem to stare out the window lost in thought with a very troubled look on his face.

" What's wrong Brian?" she asked He didn't respond, She asked him again. He looked startled the second time.

" Ah what, I'm sorry what did you say honey" he asked

"I asked what's wrong?" she said for a third time

"Ah what oh nothing I am just a bit tired, oh by the way Nicole and Bella are here."

"Oh it will be nice to see them in a bit we can go downstairs I am getting kind of hungry, I also don't believe your excuse as being tired sorry pal I know you too well, so come on tell me what's wrong Brian?"

" Your right there is but I really don't want to talk about it or deal with it today, not on our first day home, tomorrow will be soon enough." He said as he blew out an exasperated breath.

" Ok" she said "but you will tell me?" she asked

" I promise. just not today and no phone calls mom took the phone off the hook."

" She had Emma on her shoulder and with a little burp Bridget looked at Brian and said "Well Emma is done, let me change her My breasts are still full if you can believe it, I think before we go down stairs I will take a stab at using the breast pump to see if I can get a couple of bottle then we can bring go downstairs and put Emma and Ethan in the baby swings while we eat."

While they were finishing upstairs Nicole and Annie were putting the food on the table and then Nicole put Bella in a highchair. Just then Annie's cell started to ring, She answered the phone.

It was Eric. " Hi Annie do you know that I have been trying to reach Brian, all I get on the land line is a busy signal and his cell is going straight to voice-mail?"

"Yes I know he has the phone off the hook, she replied He heard Nicole in the background " Oh Nicole is there" Eric said "well I can tell her too if she doesn't know Have you seen the news about Brian Adoptive Dad Michael Davis they arrested him and... "

"Yes we have seen it that's why Nicole is here that's why the phone is off the hook Brian doesn't want to deal with it today its upsetting him to much and he doesn't want Bridget to know at least not today"

Brian doesn't want me to know what?" Bridget asked as they walked into the dinning room with the babies then she looked at Brian.

"Eric I have to go I will call you later" with that Annie hung up the cell phone.

"Oh boy sorry Brian I hadn't heard you too come downstairs, Uhm dinners ready." Annie said

" This is obviously something EVERYONE knows about I don't want to be kept in the dark" Bridget said as she placed Emma in the swing Brian placed Ethan in his swing and went to Bridget and held her

" I am sorry honey I just didn't want to deal with this today and I certainly didn't want you to have to deal with this stress today either."He said barely able to choke back the tears, "You better sit"

He pulled out a chair for her to sit on and started to relay some of the info that Nicole had told him earlier, but part way through it he lost it and just started to cry inconsolably part anger part sadness it completely overwhelmed him.

" I am sorry I made you tell me. You said in the bedroom you didn't want to deal with whatever it was today I am sorry I pushed you" she said as she reached over and held him. She held him for along time until he finally quieted.

He went to speak she placed her finger on his lip as to shhh him. "Its ok we you don't have to tell me anymore today,

Nicole can fill me in on the rest as soon as we finish eating go take a shower and lay down for a while" she kissed him

Then he said. "I am the one suppose to be taking care of you today not the other way around."

"Its ok I had a little rest and I am fine really and we have plenty of help tonight." He ate a little but he wasn't to hungry he did as she suggested and when he was done with the little he ate went upstairs and hopped in the shower.

Once dinner was done and the table was cleared Nicole helped Bridget move the babies and the swings into the den Annie joined them with dessert a short while later Nicole filled in the missing pieces and also told him about Brian's adoptive mother being in the area too then they flipped on CNN and the story of his Dad being caught was all over the national news too.

"Oh boy this is a big mess, I am glad I am on Maternity leave I certainly wouldn't want to go into work and deal with this" Bridget said "Oh my I wonder what repercussions there could be at KC Gaming I hope no one puts 2 and 2 together"

" Brian was worried about that too" Annie told her "He was going to call Natasha Drew Monday and see if there was a firestorm at work.

Brian was so sick of his adoptive dad Michael Davis who was again wrecking his life. What a stark contrast His real dad Eric was in comparison. He had been toying with an idea since his right before his wedding but never did anything about it he wanted to severe all connections well except for Nicole and Bella from what he grew up with he had wished he did it before he got married then he talked to himself out loud as he dried off and got dressed"

"I have to discuss this with Bridget She already took my name once and they would have to change the babies names too but if she agreed... I really should have done it sooner If she agrees I... We will change our last name to Camden."

"No sooner did he say it out loud then Bridget came in the room to grab some things for the babies,

" We have to talk" he said "I know I have to run this by you because it would be you and the babies changing too I thought about this even before we got married but now I think it is the right thing to do"

"What" she asked "Well, how would you feel about changing your last name to Camden and yes I am serious." He asked her.

She looked at him kind of dumbfounded and when it finally registered what he was asking her she smiled and said

" It is going to be a lot of paper work but as long as you are willing to do it all and just have me show up to court for the day of the hearing for it, I think it is a wonderful idea. We will have to sit down and make a list of everything that will need to be changed. To warn you there will be a LONG list. Not just our drivers license but our social security cards and the ones we filed for Emma and Ethan as well as the birth certificates, checking accounts, the Mortgage the list goes on and on. You sure you want to do this right now? " "Well not this exact second" He laughed "but I am sure we need to get this started with in the next day or so" he replied "Lets go down stairs and tell mom and Nicole about this, So they headed downstairs.

They babies had gotten fussy while Bridget and Brian were upstairs so Annie heated up the two bottles of breast milk for the twins and Nicole gave Bella a bottle while she was in the play yard then Nicole and Annie sat down and fed the twins.

They were still feeding them when Brian and Bridget came into the den Annie looked up " I thought you were going to bed" she asked Brian

"nah the shower helped me a lot I am OK for now besides its only 8:15, Do you want me to take over you can let me finish with Ethan, Mom" Annie held on to Ethan and said rather possessively. "Not on you life" he's Grandma's boy"

Nicole wouldn't relinquish her job of feeding Emma either but said to Brian "Well if you want a job Bella is done and I smell a poopy diaper"

Brian laughed then picked up Bella" Come to uncle Brian" and took her over to the extra changing table they kept in the den and changed his niece, " Whoa baby you stink, I am glad my kids don't stink this bad. What have you been feeding her beans"

Nicole laughed at him "Don't worry the stinky diapers will come once you introduce food in their diet."

He finished with Bella and put her in the playpen, Bridget had been in the kitchen making coffee and came in with it for everyone and then sat down next to Brian.

" I wish dad were here we wanted to tell you at the same time but I...well we don't want to wait but we wanted to see how you feel about a decision we made." Brian said "Its something I am going to get started on right away, I had been toying with the idea once I found you last April and had given it more thought right before we were married but then I just put it on the back burner because we were so busy with everything but now with the whole mess with the arrest of my dad," he cringed as he said it, "or let me rephrase it my adoptive dad I think it is the time to do it, and Bridget agrees and loves the idea too"...

He hesitated not sure what their reaction would be especially Nicole. There was a long pause

"Ok Brian just tell us whats the idea Annie asked "

"Well I really want to severe connections with my childhood and all the stuff that went on and especially any connection to Michael Davis"

He looked at Nicole, I am not speaking of you and Bella you will always be my sister, I love you, and I know My parents, my real parents think of you as their own too you know that"

Annie nodded in agreement,

"but you are protected in a way you don't carry the Davis name because you had married Angelo and you also never worked with Dad, Bridget and I did plus my family IS the Camden's I feel more apart of this family in the short amount of time than I ever did with ours. Growing up you and I really only had each other you practically raised me."

He hesitated again then looked at his mom, then asked her, how would you feel and how do you think Dad and the rest of the family would feel if we legally changed all of our last names to Camden?"

Then Bridget said "Its something Brian and I really want to do"

Tears welled up in Annie's eyes " Oh Brian I think it is a wonderful Idea are both sure"

" We are sure" he replied "Its not just to escape the mess with Davis realty its because I am part of this family in a way I never was with the family I grew up with that's why I want to change it I am a Camden not a Davis I feel it down to my very soul. "

"I think your dad will be overjoyed Brian.

Then Nicole said "I think its a great Idea but you still have to talk to mom she is in town.

"I know I will. You have to go with me when I do I don't deal with her very well. I will of course need a day or two before I am ready to deal with her. Can you let her know?"

"Sure I will call her tomorrow."

Nicole finished feeding the baby and handed her to Brian,

"I think I had better get Bella home to bed I will call you in the morning just keep you cell phone on"

Brian handed Emma to Bridget so he could help Nicole with Bella and her stuff out to the car. Once she placed Bella in the car seat and her trunk was loaded she opened the driver door but before she got in she gave Brian a kiss on the cheek and a hug I love you little brother,

"I don't want you to worry that you are being disloyal to me or anything by changing you last name or being part of you birth family, I consider them family too I just wish I wasn't too old or I would have them adopt me into the family" she said with a laugh. "Hey are you and Bridget going to church tomorrow of is it to soon?"

" Wow I hadn't even thought of that. I forgot today was Saturday. I am not sure if Bridget will be up to it or not besides It may to soon for the babies to be out in public yet. I will have to see what she wants to do."

Brian watched her leave and went back inside Annie and Bridget had already changed the twins and they were back in the swings asleep. He stood there and looked at them. He still couldn't believe they were his. He knew he would do anything to protect them and Bridget. Still lost in thought he didn't see Bridget walk up beside him.

She looped her arm around his an lay her head on his shoulder, " What are you thinking about" she asked,

"Oh just what a lucky man I am and how much I love you and them" He said

Then pulled her in his arms and kissed her.

Annie walked in "I hate to interrupt just wanted to know if you needed me for anything before I head upstairs to get ready for bed,"

He let go of Bridget and gave his mom a hug "Thanks for everything mom no I think we are set for now you go up to bed we will be heading there shortly ourselves."

They were up and down quite a bit throughout the night trying to get into a routine with the feeding and changing of the twins, Bridget was also getting pretty good with the breast pump

Brian couldn't believe how much milk she was producing neither could she, as she finished pumping

She laughed as she said " Why do I suddenly feel like a dairy cow."

He looked at her and just laughed " Are you done with that yet," He asked

She said she was and she unattached both breasts from the pump, he took the bottles and capped them and brought them downstairs, and they when he came up they went to sleep for another hoping to get another 3 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**The next morning**

Bridget woke up to find Brian bottle feeding both babies at the same time, he'd let her sleep for solid 4 1/2 hours he on the other hand was barely keeping his eyes open,

"Oh honey you look exhausted"

" I am ok but as soon as I am done I will go back to sleep if you don't mind"

There was a knock at the door Annie peeked in "I thought I heard you up"

"Hey mom good morning" Brian said rather sleepily. He was done feeding them and Annie and Bridget each took a baby and burped them as Brian crawled back into bed

Annie and Bridget grabbed some supplies and brought them downstairs along with the babies and changed them downstairs as Brian went back to sleep. After they finished and put them in the swings

Bridget asked "Do you mind keeping an eye on them while I grab a quick shower?"

" No go ahead" Annie replied She took a quick shower and realized her breast were leaking so before she dressed she again used the pump she finished got dressed and went downstairs and put the bottles in the refrigerator.

"Is Brian sleeping?" Annie asked

"Yes he is out cold." They made breakfast, "I will set some of this aside for when Brian comes down later I will let him sleep for now," Bridget said

And then she noticed the phone off the hook" I think it is safe to hang this up" and then she hung up the phone. "Even if it rings now the ringer is off on the upstairs phone so it won't wake Brian. Are you going to church today Annie?"

"Yes Eric will be picking me up around 10 am," But we will be back after that If you want I will have the family come over so you and Brian can tell them about your decision of the name change."

"We wanted to go to church but I think it is too soon, and well even if it weren't for the worry about the twins Well I am still well flowing to heavy to leave the house." Bridget told her.

"No you are doing the right thing it is too soon for you to be going out, plus the babies are too young,we will see you after church I am going to head up to take a shower my self"

Brian was still asleep when Eric, Sam and David came to pick up Annie for church.

Bridget sat in the den and watched her little ones sleep in the swings and flipped on the TV but avoided the news, she put on TBN and watched a minister since she wouldn't be able to go to church.

Brian came down a little while later he had already taken a shower and was dressed. "Coffee is ready and I left a plate of food covered in the refrigerator for breakfast for you Brian"

He kissed her "Do you want me to grab you some more coffee Bridget?" as he picked up her empty cup.

"Yeah when you come back in Please that would be great"

Brian went and grabbed breakfast and coffee for the two of then and went back into the sat down next to the baby swings.

"What are you watching" he asked,"

"Oh just TBN I figured since we didn't go to church this would have to do for now I guess" she replied "Oh your mom and the rest of the family will be here after church, she promised not to say anything about our plans for the name change she will leave that up to us, its all she could talk about. This decision is making her so happy Brian."

" I just hope the rest of the family thinks the same thing." Brian replied

"You honestly can't think that any of them will have a problem with it, your family adores you and us."

"Yeah I guess you are right I just wonder how my mom, my adoptive mom will feel. No matter how she treated me over the years she still raised me as best as she could I don't want to hurt her, My father Michael on the other hand I don't give a rats Ass about how he feels, when he finds out."

They continued talking about it and she feed the twins when they woke up, and changed them, while Brian went into the kitchen. They still had enough food to feed an army. He knew his family would be there soon so he set out sandwich stuff, along with left over Thanksgiving food.

At around 12:30 the whole crowd pulled into the driveway. Simon was even there He was with a blond women he didn't recognize

"Hey Bridget the family is here" he called out from the kitchen. She was just finishing with Emma she had already taken care of Ethan and he was in the baby swing,she was putting Emma in hers when the family walked in.

Eric and Annie were first in the house, with Sam and David. Then Noah and Jacob came barreling through the door

Sarah rushed after them "no running boys,"

Followed by Matt, Kevin Lucy with Savannah Ruthie Simon and the unknown Blond women Nicole and Bella

Brian came in from the kitchen "As you know there is a ton of food. Does everyone want to eat now or wait a bit,"

They all agreed that they could wait a bit

Then said Simon spoke up "Brian, Bridget I want to introduce you to Cecelia she had been my old girlfriend in high school we found each other again and are seriously dating again"

" So nice to meet you Cecelia said" I was so shocked when I met up with Simon a few weeks ago and as we were getting to know each other again he told me about you Brian, and he was right you are Matt's twin in looks. Kind of scary." Cecelia said

"Its nice to meet you too" both Brian and Bridget said

Cecelia looked at the babies. " Oh my god they are so cute" they are so tiny"

Simon said they were born on Thanksgiving, is that right?"

"Yes" replied Bridget "our tiny little miracles."

"David interrupted " Mom said since it is your house we had to ask you if we can go outside and play basketball, me and Sam want to go out with Noah and Jacob."

" Sure no problem, Brian replied, "Hey honey do you mind if I go out and shoot some hoops or do you need help"

" No go a head Bri, twins are fine for a couple of hours and no one is really ready to eat yet anyway go ahead and take Matt and the rest of the guys with you too. Have some I don't know male bonding time or something"

Brian grabbed a couple of balls and took had they guys go out the back door.

Nicole opened the play yard and put Bella inside and Lucy brought out Savanna's dolls so she could sit nearby and play in the den, The women set the plates and stuff on the table and began to chat,

Lucy asked "How are you and Brian holding up being first time parents?"

"Pretty good actually, we are trying to get into a routine, its not easy by a long shot but I love every minute of it. You know it is funny a year ago I didn't even think I wanted to be a wife and mother I was too into my career, Now I can't even imagine my life any other way. Falling in love with the right person changes you."

"How is Brian handling the news about his dad being captured by the Feds", Ruthie asked

"Well we had the phone off the hook and didn't put the news on today and have been to busy with the twins to really deal with it today. Although it made us come to some decisions last night about a few things, but we will discuss that with everyone when we sit down for dinner."

A while later, every came in and grabbed food, and sat down to eat, the twins were still asleep so they were left in the swing but just turned towards the dinning room.

Brian sat at the head of the table Bridget on one side, his mom on the other he whispers to them," Do you think now is a good time to tell them about the name change decision?"

Annie and Bridget both whisper "yes."

"OK I want to discuss something with everyone" he waited until he had everyone's attention, "This has been something that I have been thinking about since before Bridget and I got married but then got a bit sidetracked with all that we have had going on in the months that have followed I know that you all know how I feel about this family and you know I never felt like I had a real family aside from Nicole And now with the recent events with My adoptive father Michael, well I have had this discussion with Bridget and she agreed it is something she thinks we should do. Mom and Nicole know already and think it is a wonderful idea."

He hesitated Eric saw the look of concern in his son's eyes "Brian whatever it is you have our love and support go-ahead tell us."

" Ok well I have come to the decision and Bridget agrees... We have decided to change our last name to Camden"

There was a silence in the room no one knew what to say at first then Eric got up and went over to Brian and hugged him

"You have no idea how happy you have made me, but are you sure about this?"

" We are very sure" Bridget spoke up and told him.

Every in the room was overjoyed with the decision.

Then Kevin spoke up "You know you need to make a list of the stuff you will need to do to get this accomplished, you should call that lawyer friend of your Adam he can help you with the legal end."

"I don't know why I hadn't thought of that yet. I will call him later today and see if he could come by the house. Oh that reminds me of another phone call I need to make I had said I was going to do it today but I will wait until Monday to call Natasha to see if there have been any issues at work in regards to the news if anyone figured out that I a related to Michael Davis, plus I have to let her know I am on paternity leave, the company was closed over the Thanksgiving Holiday."

They continued talking, and had a great rest of the afternoon, everyone took turns taking care of the twins. Everyone stayed and most of the day and then they ate again around dinner by After dinner Everyone but Eric and Annie had left Ruthie, Simon and Cecelia brought Sam and David home,

Brian went upstairs and placed a call to Adam, Marjorie answered. "Hey Marjorie its Brian"

"Oh hi Brian how's fatherhood?" She asked

"Its great I love it I am a bit tired" he replied,

"How are you holding up with the news about your Dad being arrested"

"I am not sure yet at least I haven't been bothered by the media yet I have to call work tomorrow to see if there are any repercussions I have to face. Hey is Adam around?"

"Yeah hold on let me get him." A minute later Adam got on the phone,

"Hi Brian what's up"

"Are you busy right now"

"No" Adam replied "Marjorie and I were just hanging around watching TV why?"

Brian explained why he was calling and how he was planning to have his last name changed to Camden.

"There shouldn't be any problem doing that Brian from a legal stand point the hard part will be all your paperwork you will have to have changed once your family changes its last name, so make sure you two make a list of EVERYTHING your names are on.

"Yeah I know We sat down with My brother in law Kevin and got that LONG list pretty much figured out."

"I will get some things drawn up tomorrow and get things ready so we can file paperwork at the court house, I will call you tomorrow afternoon. Are you going to be home or at work?"

"Home I am on paternity leave remember, and boy a I glad I have that option because Ethan and Emma keep us very busy."

"You know what Bri I think I will stop by instead of calling, if that's ok, "

"Yeah sure We aren't going anywhere"

"Ok I will get the paperwork started and see you Monday"

They hung up and Brian went back downstairs. They were in the kitchen finishing up giving Emma a sponge bath Annie had a bottle ready for her then Bridget was about to give Ethan his sponge bath.

Brian walked in "ooohh can I help."

"Sure help me with Ethan"

He undressed him and washed him up being careful to keep him from getting chilled. He got him dressed and handed him over to Bridget

"Ok I am going to nurse him now Bridget told him and went into the Den where Eric and Annie were sitting she was still feeding Emma. Brian sat on the couch.

"While I was upstairs I called Adam. He is going to get some paper work together so we can start the process for the name change. He will be here sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh that's great the sooner the better" Bridget replied. "Glad its tomorrow and not Tuesday"

"Why what's Tuesday?" he asked

"We have to bring then to the pediatrician remember."

"Did I know about that?"

"Oh that's right you might not have." Bridget told him "While you were running to the car when we were being discharged Saturday Marjorie came in for a quick check on the twins and gave me the follow up paperwork with the appointment on it. Sorry honey I forgot to tell you."

"That's ok" Brian replied "I just thought that the lack of sleep was getting to me and I was slipping," Brian laughed as he said it.

They sat for a while. When both babies were finished Eric realized it was later than he thought, he kissed Annie and told them all he was heading home to make sure Sam and David went to bed. They were getting up for school the next day.

After Eric had left Bridget completely changed the topic of conversation.

"Hey mom I was wondering about Simons girlfriend Cecelia I think he mentioned they went together in high school and what now they are back together?"

"She had bumpy road at the end of high school Simon left a year early for college and they had broken up and when he came back over the next summer they were inseparable then when she left for college they broke up for again, So we were pretty surprised when he showed up to church with her and then told us they were dating We hadn't really seen her since the fall of 2004."

They sat for a while then Bridget asked " Do I dare put on the news?"

"Sure why not" Brian said

They put on the local 10 pm news some recent stories were on then sure enough there was a story about the indictments on Michael Davis.

"Oh boy" he said,

There was mentioning of the former Davis realty company and how he being the former owner would bear full responsibility and not on his family other than his current wife who had fled the country with him would face any charges

The investigation proved that no other employees had any knowledge of the embezzlement and tax fraud, Brian's name was not mentioned in the broad cast, he sat back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well at least my name wasn't mentioned in this news cast anyway maybe we will get lucky, and I won't be associated with this." He said as they shut the TV off and headed off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Monday**

After being up a few times during the night with the twins they fell a sleep but were awoke at 8:30 to the phone ringing next to the bed. Brian grabbed it on first ring and groggily answered

"Hello" "Hi Brian its Natasha"

"Oh hi. I was going to call you this morning. to let you know I wouldn't be in. Can I call you back in a few minutes so I can leave my bedroom?"

"Sure call me right back at the office." she replied

He hung up went to the bathroom. then back to the phone to turn the ringer off, He went looked in the bassinets and the twins were still asleep from their 5 am feeding hopefully they will sleep a little while longer. He went downstairs put some coffee on.

Picked up the phone and called Natasha back. She answered right away. "Hi Brian I am glad you got back to me so quickly"

"I am a still not quite awake yet but I will be better when I get some coffee in me. This lack of sleep is tough up and down all night."

" Oh I take it she had the twins,

"Yup on Thanksgiving as a matter of fact" I will have to come by and see them.

"I shouldn't have too much unfinished work. Over the past few weeks I had been trying to tie up any loose ends because I knew she would be delivering soon and I would be taking paternity leave, He said sipping a cup of coffee. "I am almost afraid to ask. Are there any issues at the office . Because of the arrest of my adoptive dad Michael Davis I haven't seen my name or Bridget's name mentioned in any of the news so I hope we are going to dodge the bullet so to speak."

Natasha replied I haven't listened to all my voice mails but at least there wasn't any media here. When I came in but that doesn't mean we are out of the woods, I want to stop by this afternoon to talk about the Life Sux game shouldn't take more than a half hour plus we can go over anything if it comes up in regards to your dad's arrest if we have any media issues." Natasha said

"Oh I have to let you know something, I am having name change , and not just me it affects Bridget and the babies too we are all changing our last name to Camden. Adam is actually coming over this afternoon to go over the preliminary paper work I am not sure what time he will be here."

"Camden huh why doesn't that Surprise me since I have been getting to know and I think I know you pretty well by now I would have thought you would have done it sooner, hey you know I am thinking, if it is easier I can come by at lunch we can discuss your name change as well as the game" she told him, "Besides I have to get a look at your babies "

"Oh Uhm...Ok" Brian replied " As long as it won't be too long, and I can't promise you that you will get my full attention, Taking care of newborn twins isn't so easy, Don't get me wrong I love every minute of it. it just is time consuming and tiring."

As they were talking he hear the tiny cry of one of the babies "I hear a baby crying I have to run" he hung up and went upstairs.

By the time he got up there both were awake, and Bridget was getting up to tend to then. She yawned and said hi to Brian,

"How do you want to do this?" he asked,

" Well they both need a diaper change. then I can feed them at the same time."

They changed them an then she sat up on the bed and positioned herself so she could feed them at the same time. They hadn't heard Annie get up and go downstairs to make breakfast,

"I talked to Natasha she will be coming over at lunch, I hope you don't mind, but I told her it can't be for too long. Are you all set with feeding them? Can I hop in the shower quick and then when I am done I will take over after you finish with then and you can grab a shower?"

"Sure Brian go ahead" She replied.

It took them about an hour to be up have the babies fed, both them showered and babies changed again and dressed in fresh clothes and then they went downstairs Annie already had breakfast on the table and load of laundry done.

"Good morning mom"

"Oh hi" she replied "I wondered when you would be downstairs, I heard you earlier that's what woke me."

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

" I didn't mind really she said as she put a plate of food in front of him and Bridget,

" I Thought I would let you know too that my boss Natasha will be here around noon" Brian told her

"Well while the two of you are busy with the babies, I will fix a nice lunch later so you don't have to worry about that"

"Mom you don't have to do everything" Bridget said "I am not completely helpless you know I will help you with that"

" I know" Annie replied " but the babies are less then a week old you are new parents it takes a bit of getting used to and twins makes it even harder. So accept the help while you have it, then she laughed "besides, I can't live here forever."

They went on getting into their little routines with the twins a little while later Annie started to make a salad and sandwiches for lunch.

Annie and Bridget had lunch set on the table for the four of them Brian had run upstairs for a minute to grab something for the twins the swings had been moved in to the dining room and the twins were fast asleep for the time being.

Natasha arrived at noon and Bridget let her in she looked at the sleeping babies "Oh Bridget your babies are beautiful, how are you feeling"

" I am still getting used to being a mom its tiring but worth every minute of it." Bridget replied.

Brian was just coming downstairs "I thought I heard the door open" he said ,"Hi Natasha" Do you want to eat first then you and I can go into the den and discuss work?"

"Yeah sure that would be great." They sat and ate then Natasha looking at Annie and Bridget I guess some women are born home makers"

Bridget nearly choked on her food " I hope that comment wasn't directed for me Annie maybe not me I had to grow into my role When I first met Brian I was completely career driven. Having a husband and children was certainly not anywhere on my radar. But Brian and then his family changed my mind. Brian and I saw how wonderful family can be. Now I can't believe there was ever a time that I wouldn't want the life I have now," she said as she smiled at Brian.

They finished eating and then Brian grabbed his lap top and they went into the den. "Do I dare ask if there has been repercussions from my dad's arrest."

" We are actually lucky, nothing other than some people who know you personally have made the connection"

" Thank god for that, Bridget's work is very glad she is on Maternity leave, with her working for a Realtor and the last name Davis well needless to say there could be an issue, I hope that by the time she goes back to work our last names will be able to be legally changed to Camden by then.

"So you are really going to make us change all the stationary and the email and your parking space and your name on the door What a pain in the Ass" Natasha teased

"Oh that's not going to be a problem is it?" he asked

"No I am just busting your chops" she replied She stayed for about an hour going over the game plans for Life Sux and when they had that done she left. She hadn't been gone 5 minutes when Adam rang the bell.

Which startled the babies and woke them both up." I will get the door it is probably Adam anyway. Annie and Bridget went to tend to the babies and Brian went to the door to let Adam in. Hey Adam Come on in, do you have the paperwork?"

"I do lets go I the den and sit down, We might want to close the doors boy do your kids have a set of lungs on them. Adam said,

"Yes they do" Brian replied "They were asleep until a few minutes ago until YOU rang the bell"

"Oh Sorry Brian. I have all the necessary paperwork on my end that will need to be submitted for you family's name change, Hey do you have your original Birth Certificate as well as the ones sighed by you Adoptive parents then I will need your marriage license and the babies birth certificates"

"Yeah I will go get them I actually made several copies of each I will bring you both be right back."

A few minutes later Brian came in with the copies and then they sat down to go through the process. They completed the necessary paper work then Adam looked at his watch.

"If I hurry I will be able to submit these in court today. It usually takes 4 weeks to get a court date, But I have connections I will see if I can expedite it and get an earlier hearing" With that he headed out.

The rest of the day went smoothly the only other interruptions they had briefly was Simon and Cecelia Who stopped by on their way home from going out to dinner, After they left the phone rang it. Brian answered the phone it was Adam.

"Hey Bri do I have good news for you. I called in some favors and there is an opening on the family court docket Thursday, they fit you in so we are golden you will be a Camden legally this week my friend"

" That is so great Adam I will let Bridget know," Oh by the way Brian just so you know both you and Bridget will need to be there but it is probably a good idea not to have the babies in the court room however if you mom and dad want to come maybe they can keep them in the waiting area outside the court room."

"Ok we well keep that in mind What time on Thursday, Court is in session at 9 am so be there no later than 8:25am. I will call you if I need anything else otherwise I will see you Thursday"

Brian hung up and went into the den where his parents and Bridget were,

" I got some great news from Adam Brian told them, "He pulled some strings and he got us a court date Thursday in family court. we have to be there by 8:25" "Wow that was fast" Annie exclaimed

"The only thing is that both Bridget and I both have to be there, and Adam said the babies really can't be in the court room but there is a waiting area right outside I was wondering..."

Eric cut him off before he could finish,"Don't worry about it you mother and I will be outside the courtroom with Emma and Ethan while you are in court having your last name changed. I will see if either Kevin or Lucy will Bring Sam and David to school. A little while later Eric told Annie he was going to go home grab Sam and David from next door. and make sure they were all set for school in the morning.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Tuesday went by quickly they took the twins to their pediatrician appointment with Marjorie Each baby had gained a few ounces and were thriving.

They had to get some of their first shots, Both Brian and Bridged winced when the twins were given the shots Neither Brian nor Bridget really liked that

"I think you guys are more bothered by the shots than the babies are Marjorie told them.

As they were chatting about the babies Bridget noticed Marjorie's left hand. There was a diamond ring on it, they new that she had been off and on seeing Adam again but were not aware that it was serious, Adam had also been dating Natasha Drew off and on too.

Bridget grabbed Marjorie's hand, "So what's this and why didn't you tell us." Bridget said to her.

Marjorie Blushed "Well given our history we wanted to wait we didn't know how everyone would feel about us being engaged again after all I stool him up at the alter the first time if you recall" She said

Then Brian got up and hugged her" Congratulations, then he said " That rat he was at the house half the afternoon yesterday and then he called me again last night and he never said a word wait until I see him Thursday at court." They all just laughed

Then Brian asked "Does anyone else know?" " No not yet, " Well we won't say anything will we Brian" Bridget said, Oh come on you have to tell everyone this is too big a secret for us to keep. "

"OH BRIAN" Bridget said in exasperation. "Hey I have an Idea on how you can get our friends together and tell them with out telling them beforehand. We can have a party on Thursday to celebrate us going to court and getting the name change, as you have figured out and Bridget and I have gotten used to it by now the Camden's have a party for everything they make up excuses to have a party"

"Brian maybe they don't want anyone to know yet," Bridget said

She didn't know if she wanted to get all chummy with Marjorie after all there was kind of a history besides since she and Brian got together his friends have not been so much there for them and she still hadn't forgotten how they blew Brian off when he had been hurt and in the hospital back in April not to mention they only were around sporadically even after they got married

"Oh Come on Bridget it will be fun, we can have the party for us mostly but since everyone will be there anyway they can use the opportunity to tell everyone about there engagement and we can celebrate that too"

"Well ok Brian if you really want to its fine with me, and it will be fun" Bridget said "Annie and I can throw together something quickly and Lucy and maybe Sarah will help"

" Oh I don't know how Adam will feel about that" Marjorie replied.

"oh it will be great and if he has an issue with it tell me and I will tell him Thursday to get over himself," Brian laughed.

"OK" Marjorie said reluctantly

"Good its settled Bridget said "And that will give us the rest of the day today and Wednesday to pull things together,"

"I am still amazed how domesticated my mother has you. Brian said, "I know and to think I used to burn water,"

Bridget got the babies changed and re dressed and made a follow up well baby visit for one month Just after the first of the year.

When they got home a short while later the babies were really fussy Usually car rides put babies to sleep but not the two of them at least not today,

"They must be bothered by the shots and they are hungry by now" Bridget said,

They quickly brought them in the house, do you want me to grab a bottle for one of them so you will just have to nurse one Brian asked,

"Yeah that would be good" she replied

Annie was coming down the stairs as Brian ran in the kitchen. Bridget had picked up Emma and she settled her in her lap so she could nurse her so

Annie picked up Ethan "Oh my goodness what's the matter my little man she said as she rocked him in her arms.

"They had shots and they are hungry" Brian said as he came in with a bottle for Ethan.

"I will feed him" Annie told Brian "How about you go make lunch"

He handed her the bottle and then said I will go in the kitchen and make us some roast beef subs"

" Sounds great Bri" Bridget told him

While Brian was in the other room Bridget filled Annie in on the little get together they were going to have Thursday after everyone would be out of work and that it would not only a party for them Adam and Marjorie will be able to announce the fact that they are engaged again.'

"Well I am surprised I mean they have not been around to much for you and Brian And they certainly were not there when Brian needed them in April," Annie stated,

" it was Brian's idea, you know how he feels about his friends and I won't deny him this he has been so wonderful with me and now the babies too. If this is something he wants us to do for his friends, I will go along with it" Bridget replied.

Brian came in with the food and they all ate in the den after they were finished they put the babies in bouncy seats that Annie had went out and purchased that morning They spent the rest of that day and Wednesday getting ready not only for court but putting together a party Brian was in charge of making all the phone calls. he got a hold of everyone and they all agreed to come to the little get together Even Jimmy and Ivy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thursday**

They were up bright and early Thursday.

Eric had arranged for Kevin to take Sam and David to school so he was able to be at Brian and Bridget's by 7 am so he could help them get ready Eric and Annie had volunteered to watch the twins at home but Bridget was reluctant to be too far away from them for any length of time so they all got ready and left for the 2nd district court in downtown Los Angeles the arrived by 8:10

Adam had arrived early and was waiting for them. They went to the 2nd floor and waited in the family waiting room outside the court room.

Eric and Annie held Ethan and Emma and kept them quiet, While Adam sat at the conference table with Brian and Bridget to go over all the necessary proceedings.

They court room opened at 8:30 and they were allowed to go and check in Since it was family court unlike open court each case was called in individually. There were quite a few other people in there for other various cases, the different proceedings were called in one by one, by about 10 the babies had been fed again so they weren't fussy anymore .

Brian was getting impatient,"How long is this going to take Adam, I thought you said 9 am."

"Be patient" Adam replied " You were lucky to get on today's docket and the docket for all these cases is 9 am we have to wait to be called.

Brian got up and began to pace. "Relax Brian it will go smoothly its not like this is a criminal case or anything," Eric reassured him"

"I know your right dad but just being in here makes me kind of nervous."

At about 10:15 the bailiff came out

"Next case, can I have all parties in the courtroom for the Davis Family"

Brian Bridget and Adam got up and followed him in. They stood at the table before the judge and the clerk stated

"You may be seated" The judge read the file aloud, Adam purposefully left out that one of the reason's that the name change was wanted was because of his fathers recent criminal activity and subsequent arrest. it was just stated simply that he wanted to change the last name back to his birth families name,

After hearing all the information and it was reiterated by both Brian and Bridget that the change from Davis to Camden was what they had wanted.

The judge granted the change he announced "from henceforth the following changes will be made _**Brian Michael Davis is now Brian Michael Camden, Spouse; Bridget Marie Davis is now Bridget Marie Camden Minor child; Ethan Matthew Davis is now Ethan Matthew Camden, minor child; Emma Rose Davis is now Emma Rose Camden**_"

Brian and Bridget both breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the judge for his consideration and decision. The judge excused them and they went into the conference room, and awaited final documents with the judgment and multiple copies that they will need for their records

Everything was completed by 11 am, The babies were asleep.

"Listen my day is pretty clear " Adam said "Why don't your mom and dad watch the babies and we can run around and get some of your paperwork submitted at places like city hall for the twins birth certificate amended, then the DMV and the dept of Social security"

"Well we should go home first I have to make sure We have enough breast milk for them and we should eat but after that we can go. Will I need to go for all of it. I know I need to go to the DMV for my license and registration, but everything else can Brian do it?" Bridget asked

"Yes, Brian can do the rest with out you being there we can drop you off after the DMV and social security office." Adam replied

They all went back to Brian and Bridget's Annie made lunch. Lucy and Ruthie got there to help with organizing for the party later, while Bridget not only nursed the twins but also pumped 2 bottles for later.

With the babies fed and changed and sleeping in their swings, Adam, Bridget and Brian left for the DMV,

"How busy do you think the DMV will be since it is the beginning of the month, Asked Bridget

"Hopefully not to busy" Brian replied T

hey were in and out in less than an hour, "That's one thing on our list" Brian said

They headed over to Social security and had all the paperwork for the four of them that only took another half hour.

They headed home Brian turned to talk to Bridget in the back seat she had her head against the backseat, she had fallen asleep,

"Wow she was tired I am glad we are taking her home she has been up so much with the twins I try to help but unless she has pumped I can't be the one to feed them." Brian said to Adam,

By 2:15 they were pulling into the driveway. Brian got out of the car and slowly opened the door.

He gently nudged his wife "Bridget honey we are home,"

she stirred then opened her eyes, " Oh I didn't mean to fall asleep I guess I was tired"

He helped her out of the car, "why don't you take a little nap while Adam and I do the rest of the running around like to the bank city hall and your office and my office We will be back by 5:30 or 6pm"

He walked her into the house while Adam waited into the car, Eric was in den changing Ethan when they walked in,

"Hi dad" Brian said, "can you please make sure my wife listens to me and takes a nap she really isn't up to all this activity and she fell asleep in the car."

Brian went and kissed his son on the head, "I will make sure she naps you go ahead and get the rest of your stuff done with Adam." Eric said

Brian headed out he and Adam were able to get most of the stuff done or at least the paperwork started on the stuff they still needed to get done.

Bridget slept for an hour then got up to help with the party preparations. She walked in the kitchen. Sam, David Noah Jacob and Savannah were outside playing with Eric Kevin and Sarah's father Richard. Sarah and Her mother Rosina had also arrived to help and were in the kitchen, Rosina was giving Emma a bottle and Annie was feeding Ethan

"Well hello Mrs. Camden" Rosina said,

"Hi Rosina nice to see you again do you want me to finish with Emma or mom I can take Ethan."

Neither of the women wanted to give up the babies they were feeding.

"You know I finally got used to signing my name Bridget Davis now I am going to have to remember so sign everything Bridget Camden. Oh that reminds me." as she picked up the phone and called her office, her boss picked up " Hi Ned its Bridget did you get my message."

"Yes it was something about a name change. Didn't we do that already months ago when you got married?"

"Well it is a little complicated but it is probably for the best because of My former boss and Husbands Father you know Davis Realty"

"Oh yes I certainly know about that with you last name of Davis there could be issues when you come off maternity leave if this is still a hot media topic by then," Ned said

"Well actually it won't We actually just had our last name legally changed to Camden, You remember I told you a bit about Brian finding his birth Family last April?"

"Yes and didn't you find a house for your brother in law Dr. Camden and his wife last summer?"

"Yes that's right I did, I wanted to give you a heads up Brian will be stopping by to give you a copy from the court hearing this morning that made our name change official so if you could have the IT person change my information and if you could have some new business cards for me. Doesn't have to be done today. Just for when I come off leave. "

"Sure no problem. I still want to come by soon and see those babies. I am swamped now but maybe the beginning of next week." he said

"Ok sure just give me a call. She hung up and immediately the phone rang again. " She picked up, "Hi this is Bridget,"

"Hello Bridget is Brian there?"

"No he isn't who is calling I will take a message."

"I know you wouldn't know my voice I don't think I have spoken to you before and I am sorry about that I should have met you before now , I am Brian's mother Lilly," Bridget almost dropped the phone,

"Oh I remember Nicole telling us about you being in town, We have just been so busy with the twins, well give me your number and I will give it to Brian when he gets back with Adam."

She took down her number and said goodbye and hung up,

"Who was that?" Annie asked "is something wrong?"

"Uhm why would you think something in wrong?" Bridget asked

"Well I don't know you very well and I can tell there is something wrong just by the look on your face," said Rosina

Bridget said quietly , "THAT... was Brian's mother, adoptive mother Lilly, It was a shock, I have never met her or even spoken to her on the phone, I am not sure how Brian will react, the other day he didn't react too well when Nic told him she was in town and wanted to talk to him, he hasn't called her back so she took it upon herself to call here. Please don't say anything I will tell him later on tonight after everyone leaves."

Both women agreed not to say anything.

**Brian and Adam**

They had finished at city hall earlier and changed the information on the birth certificates and picked up the new ones. After quite a while at the bank he got all the accounts up to date new checks ordered and the mortgage information and other loans updated, they were headed over to Bridget work,

When they pulled in Brian could see Ned sitting at his desk. "This won't take long I don't think,"

Brian has a copy of the court document ready to give to Ned he went in. Ned stood up "Hi Brian", and they shook hands,

"Bridget had called me and told me you would be stopping by and why"

" Do you need me to sign anything or is this, all you needed?" He handed him the court document.

"No that is fine I will update everything Hey before you go I am anxious to see those babies do you have pictures?"

"Yup sure do" Brian took out his camera phone."

"Oh do they look like you WOW. You have 2 clones." Ned said

"Yeah that is what everyone says. I hate to cut this short I still have one more stop to make, My work before I head home." With that Brian left. They drove the short distance to KC Gaming, they pulled in the parking lot, Brian had his window badge so Adam could park in Brian's parking space, he looked at the sign, boy Natasha was fast, Look at the sign."

It had already been changed to reflect his new name it said Brian M. Camden VP Marketing and Development.

They went inside and up to the top floor where his and Natasha's Offices were, He went to his office first and a new name plate was just put on his door as well, just then he heard "Hello Mr. Camden," It was Natasha.

"Hi Natasha I see you have been busy So I suppose you will need this to make it official."

He handed her the court documentation. "Yup that will do it." she replied They chatted for a little bit then he and Adam had to head back to his place but on the way they were stopping to get Marjorie.

**Back at the house**

Kevin came in to get some juices for the kids and sodas for the guys. He pulled Lucy aside and said, "Since almost everyone is going to be her and since Mary and Carlos already know don't you think we should tell everyone tonight?"

"Yeah maybe we should, lets play it by ear though and see how tonight goes but I don't foresee an reason why we can't" he kissed her and then grabbed what he came in for and went outside.

Bridget overheard them talking and after Kevin was out of earshot asked, "Hey Lucy what was that all about? What do you want to tell every one,"

Lucy grinned and replied, "Can you keep a secret I mean even from Brian at least until we are ready to tell tonight I mean if it is OK this party is to celebrate for your family,"

"We can share the spot light we are sharing it any with Adam and Marjorie anyway they are announcing their engagement, so please tell me I can keep a secret." said Bridget

Lucy pulled her aside and made sure no one else could hear. "OK you promised,... Kevin and I are having another baby" We have known for a while but since I have had 2 miscarriages we wanted to wait until I was in my second trimester before we told anyone I am 14 weeks pregnant that's why I have been wearing the baggie clothes"

"Oh I am so happy for you" Bridget exclaimed "I wont say a word"

Dave, Deana and the kids and Nicole and Bella arrived about the same time, "it is sure going to be weird calling you guys Camden" Dave said

"But I think its great" Deena added

Deena had Dave take the kids out back with the others and Nicole and Deena helped with the food

Bridget pulled Nicole aside, "Your mother called she wants Brian to Call her back I was thinking I should wait until everyone leaves tonight before I tell him. What do you think?"

"I think you are right no sense spoiling the party." replied Nicole

**Brian and Adam head to the house**

They stopped to get Marjorie and were headed back to Brian's they got back to the house around 5:30 as they pulled up in front of the house Matt pulled up behind them.

"Hey Bri, You got everything squared away is it official? " Matt asked

"it is Official" Brian took out his new Drivers license with the new name Brian M. Camden and showed it to Matt

"we could pass for each other" Matt said as he took out his and compared it to Brian's

"Wow we could switch them and no one would ever know." Brian replied

Then they all headed into the house. When Brian opened the door he was overwhelmed with all the noise and people there, He should be used to it by now with his family, but he didn't think all this commotion was good for the babies,

He went to find his wife who was busy with the food prep with all the other women well except his mother and Rosina who were feeding the babies He went and kissed his wife told her that everything was all set and he went upstairs to put all the paperwork away then came back downstairs and he and Matt went out in the yard with the other guys and kids


End file.
